Static mixers are mixers that have fixed position structural elements generally mounted within a length of pipe such that fluids passing through the pipe may be effectively mixed or blended with a wide variety of additives. Such mixers have widespread use such as in municipal and industrial water treatment, chemical blending and chlorination/de-chlorination facilities. A highly effective commercially available mixer of this general type is described in applicant's previous U.S. Pat. No. 8,147,124 issued Apr. 3, 2012 to Robert W. Glanville. The device disclosed in the '124 patent operates in part by creating trailing vortices which produce effective mixing in the fluid stream. The teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 8,174,124 are hereby incorporated in its entirety into the present specification by specific reference thereto.